Glasses & Kisses
by kyouya-haruhi-forever
Summary: Why on earth does Mikan decide to wear glasses all of a sudden? Oddly enough, it seems that her eyesight is worsened once she starts wearing it. What kind of bizarre incident might occur to Mikan when her eyesight deteriorated? How about a kiss?


_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice never belongs to me, not today, not tomorrow, not next year, simply… never._

**

* * *

**

-- Glasses & Kisses --

It was another sunny afternoon in Alice Academy. Just as peaceful as any other day for the school's standard. Well, it might not be _that_ peaceful but at least, _almost_….

At the back of the language class in Elementary Branch, there were two people exchanging words in a whisper as if they were planning something mischievous. Still, it was unnecessary for them to talk in a barely audible kind of voice since nobody was around in the first place. Nonetheless, it was perfectly understandable after knowing that one of the people squatting there was _Mikan Sakura_.

It was not a new thing for her to suggest wild ideas in almost every event that was happening at Alice Academy. If the truth be told, her silliness somehow always manages to bring the bond closer between the students of the B class in Elementary Branch. Still, that fact did not make Yuu Tobita feeling any better once he heard Mikan's request.

"Hmmm, no offence Mikan-Chan, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Iinchou. It's only temporary! I want to make the event to be _perfect_."

"Yeah, I know that, Mikan-Chan. However, you do not need to _wear_ that to perfecting your acting skill."

"Don't be joking, Iinchou. I need to know _more_ on how the person might feel. How could I _possibly _act if I don't know the most crucial part of my character in the first place?"

Inwardly, Yuu always think that Mikan Sakura is _indeed_ a good actress. However he knows that it might sound subjective since the girl is his best friend anyway. So he has to _specify_ that the statement he uttered in his mind a moment ago would only be valid if the play is within the genre of _comedy_ instead of _tragedy_. Her mere existence in Alice Academy has already proven so far to be a _living_ comedy.

The credit (or blame; a much better term to describe about the current situation) for all this trouble has to be given to none other than the hopeless romantic Narumi Sensei. This year he decided to make a final play for the farewell party of the students from B class Elementary Branch, as they will soon continue their study to Middle School Branch. He argued among the unsupportive 'uuuhs' and 'aaahs' of the students in the class (well, with the exception from people like Mikan Sakura who is always very fond of her favorite sensei in Alice Academy) that they need to know the beauty in a tragedy. Thus, he opted the play to be a story about a blind girl who has a heart of gold that always able to find the best sides of the people around her when all the others have already given up their hope.

Skipping all the sentimental details from the always-enthusiastic-love-addict a.k.a. Narumi Sensei, Mikan was finally chosen to play the main character as the blind girl. She did not face any kind of competitions among her fellow classmates. To be honest, none of them bothered about the play anyway. Furthermore, according to most of the girls in the B class, to play as a blind girl will definitely not rise up their images' portfolios. Hotaru Imai, of course will not be one of the girls who put up a lot of efforts to look cool like most of her classmates. However, since she never bothered to be involved in anything _at all _unless it was concerning her own inventions and rabbits; she could not care _less _about the hysteria of the play (or more specifically, Mikan's sole enthusiasm among the grunts from the other classmates).

And that was when the problem started according to Yuu Tobita. He found himself facing a big _dilemma_. He surely has _foreseen_ the potential cause of havoc in the near future if he agreed with Mikan's request. Still, he was not big in rejecting Mikan; he has never been able to do so, especially when she looked at him with her big puppy eyes like the one she was put on show at the moment.

Actually, her request was very simple. She wanted to borrow his glasses for the whole day. And to add his annoyance, she has prepared a pair of new daily contact lenses for him to wear once he lent his glasses to her. His eyesight was not a thing that he could be proud of. He has worn glasses for so long he barely remembered when he started using it. That of course will explain a lot about his glasses' measurement. He knew it for sure that once Mikan wears his glasses, she would of course be 'blind' almost _literally_ since she has perfect eyesight in the first place.

His suggestion that she should just simply _blindfold_ herself has been rejected simply with, "I am afraid of the _dark_, Iinchou." She completely disregards the fact that a real blind girl would of course see _constant_ darkness.

Another suggestion from him that probably she could _wear_ those contact lenses which she bought especially for him only made her answered, "I am afraid of putting _strange_ stuffs inside my eyes, Iinchou." She did not take into account the fact that she actually _wanted_ him to wear it, completely oblivious that Yuu might feel the _same_ thing just like her in the first place.

When Yuu pointed out the fact that she might feel _dizzy_ and _nauseous_, Mikan only blinked and stated, "Of course I just need to take it _off_ when it becomes unbearable, Iinchou." She answered his question so quickly in a tone which suggested that she _actually_ thought it was utterly _normal_ for anyone to wear somebody else's glasses. She could not be bothered with a _tiny_ detail like the fact that the person might have _perfect _eyesight.

If not because of the current situation totally puts him in a disadvantage, Yuu would have to admire Mikan's _persistency_. Although most of the times she only used her persistence specifically for weird purposes just like what she was doing at the moment.

Finally, after many more suggestions from Yuu to no visible result in reducing her enthusiasm, the poor boy gave up.

However, not before he warned her, "Only up until this evening before dinner, Mikan-Chan."

Mikan's face broke into a very wide smile upon hearing her best friend's approval.

"Thanks a lot, Iinchou. I will not let you regret your decision. Here are your contact lenses." She put the contact lenses' box on his palm, grabbed her backpack to pull out a small mirror so that he could wear the lenses while she took off his glasses. Yuu merely let out a small sigh upon seeing her thorough preparation. Realizing a tad too late that Mikan would never take a 'no' for an answer.

Yuu just simply hoped that she really meant it when she said that she would not make him regretting his decision. However, knowing that it was Mikan; anything could happen in a time frame less than an hour. So, the only thing he could do now is just crossing his fingers silently and hoping that everything will turn out just fine.

* * *

Mikan Sakura finally realized that the most challenging part of using glasses with incorrect measurement was not limited to a mere _dizziness_. Of course, it was very dizzy for her once she put on the glasses. She has perfect eyesight in the first place anyway. However, walking straight without bumping into some concrete was definitely the _biggest_ problem for her at the moment.

Everything was in a complete blur and she could only see vague shadowy figures walking in her surrounding. The only clue about the genders of these indistinguishable statures around her was only when the person started to speak to her; otherwise she could not differentiate them at all. She did not know that it could be this hard. However, as usual, she was still able to inject a positive insight about her current situation. As hard as it seemed, it was worth the effort since now she could feel a bit closer to her character in the play. Therefore, she managed to restrain herself from taking off the glasses.

She walked slowly with her hands pressed closely to the walls and walking down the stairs towards the first floor. She could not afford to fall down and the only thing she could do was just walking aimlessly (since she could not see the direction properly). She wanted to see Hotaru and the only possible way is to go to her laboratory since she has a strong hunch that her best friend might be there.

That was when Mikan thought she has finally found Hotaru. At least that was what she thought. She could recognize her bluish raven hair that still can be seen from her blurry figure. She saw her best friend halted her steps as if trying to digest the scenery in front of her. Upon seeing what she thought as her best friend, Mikan was subconsciously running towards her; all the dizziness was entirely forgotten. However, she was also pathetically overlooked the fact that she could not see things properly as she still wore the glasses. She tripped her way down and fell directly to the figure in front of her.

It could not be distinguished whether the incident was a lucky or an unlucky omen for both of them. Since once Mikan was in the edge of falling down the stairs, the figure in front of her was quickly ran towards her direction and tried to support her with arms open wide as if afraid that she might get injured. The figure leapt forward with a swift movement very easily as if it was a daily routine for that person to do these kinds of things.

Still, due to Mikan's frantic hand gestures in a pain attempt to restrain herself from falling, the person could not help but being pushed back onto the floor once he managed to embrace her. Both of them irrevocably fell down with a loud thud from the sound of the person's back hitting the wooden staircase floor with Mikan still flung on to the person's neck.

In the midst of this frenzy situation, Mikan accidentally brushed her lips onto that person's lips. She only heard a slight gasp when their lips touched. After recovered from her _surprisingly_ sweet kiss, she found herself still locked in a tight embrace due to the sudden fall awhile ago.

"Waa… I am really sorry, Hotaru-Chan. I could not see properly because of these stupid glasses." Mikan said and wanted to take off her glasses immediately. However, much to her surprise 'Hotaru' pushed back her hand gently as if trying to stop her from taking off her glasses.

"Are you alright, Hotaru-Chan? Thanks a lot for saving me. It was very lucky that you were there just now or I might end up in the hospital all bandaged instead." Mikan stated as she tried to stand up and failed. She felt that her right leg was hurt beyond comprehension. She noticed that she might sprain her ankle because of the fall just now.

She yelped "Ouch."

It took her by surprise to find herself being piggybacked by 'Hotaru' although her best friend still unusually quiet.

"You don't need to do this, Hotaru-Chan. I am quite heavy you know. Although I have to admit that you grown your muscles without I even realized it all this time." Mikan continued blabbing while the person carrying her still has not even uttered any words.

"You know, Hotaru-Chan, if it was not because the color of your hair, I wouldn't recognize you and think that you are a boy instead," Mikan once again spoke after her best friend did not give her any reply.

Mikan hastily added, as if afraid that she might hurt her best friend's feeling. After all, Hotaru did try to help her before and now she even piggybacked her. "I mean, no offense, but to see a girl who has a broad shoulder like you just a little bit funny. I think probably because you have carried all those heavy utensils while working on your inventions all this time."

"Hey, you even changed your cologne. I thought you always fond of vanilla scent? It is also a nice smell though, Hotaru-Chan. It reminds me of a mint candy." Mikan said.

All the way, Mikan was chattering to her best friend nonstop. However, 'Hotaru' did not try to stop her or reply any of her questions. Every time Mikan was curious and wanted to see 'Hotaru' directly, her best friend stopped her action in time as if she has grown a sixth sense. Finally she gave up and just spoke merrily; all the hurts in her sprained leg and dizziness caused by the glasses were completely forgotten.

After for it seemed like a very long and slow journey, Mikan grew tired and fell asleep while 'Hotaru' was still carrying her on her back.

* * *

Once Mikan woke up with a start, she found herself inside one of the first aid rooms in Alice Hospital. She has regained her sight as she realized that she was no longer using Yuu's glasses.

She found herself being watched intently by two of her best friend; Yuu with sympathetic and concerned look (already put on his glasses once again) while the other was Hotaru with her usual expressionless face.

"What happened, Mikan-Chan?" asked Yuu, looked worried than ever.

"Uuh, I fell off from the stairs when I was on my way to look for Hotaru-Chan but thankfully she saved me on time. If it wasn't because of her, I my injury might be worsen than this." Mikan pointed out her sprained ankle.

"Baka," Hotaru said, "I will never bother myself to help an idiot like you in the first place."

"It's OK, Hotaru-Chan. No need to be embarrassed to admit that you're saving me back there. You even piggybacked me here. I guess I fell asleep during our trip here hehehe, I'm sorry." Mikan explained.

As if recalling the previous incident, Mikan stuttered, "Aaah… and about the kiss, I am really…really… sorry, Hotaru-Chan, I didn't do it on purpose. It was a pure accident." A slight blush crept up on her used-to-be fair complexion.

"I don't understand what are you talking about, Baka. If you don't want to wake up, Iinchou and I will go to the cafeteria for dinner by ourselves." Hotaru spoke still with the same toneless voice.

"Ah, wait for me. Don't leave me alone here." Mikan started to whine.

"Don't worry, Mikan-Chan. We will not leave you behind," said Yuu while helping her to stand up.

Mikan smiled and felt very grateful for Yuu's support.

While they are walking slowly towards the cafeteria, Mikan still feel very curious about the whole incident that happened during her adventure with Yuu's glasses.

"I was _absolutely_ sure that it was you, Hotaru-Chan. I mean who else in Elementary Branch who has _bluish_ raven hair anyway beside _you_?"

Upon hearing Mikan's words, both Yuu's and Hotaru turned around very quickly to face Mikan who walked behind them in much slower speed since her sprained ankle still has not recovered. Hotaru was seeing her with an _unfathomable_ expression while Yuu did not even bother to close his now _open wide_ mouth.

"What??" asked Mikan, a bit surprise to see the _reactions_ from her best friends.

Much to her annoyance, Hotaru chose to continue walking towards the cafeteria followed closely by Yuu who mumbled incoherent words while shaking his head a bit.

* * *

Under the sakura tree, just around the corner of the cafeteria, a _bluish_ raven hair boy was lazily read his newest manga. He shot an alarmed look when he heard footsteps walking closer. However, he continued to read his manga once again after he found out that it was only his best friend, Ruka Nogi who was coming towards his direction.

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere." Ruka said.

"Hnh…" Natsume answered still did not bother to look at his best friend.

"What happened with your arms?" Ruka asked with a surprised tone and could not help but worried upon seeing his best friend's right arm being bandaged quite heavily.

"Oh, it's nothing," he answered simply.

"Was it because of Persona? Was your mission yesterday gone badly?" Ruka still insisted to ask Natsume further although his best friend seemed not very keen to discuss the matter.

Much to his surprise, Natsume only chuckled a bit. He was staring almost _fondly_ to his now injured wrist.

"What?" asked Ruka, looked even more worried with Natsume's extraordinary behavior.

And to add up Ruka's bewilderment, with inscrutable satisfied look on his face Natsume simply answered, "It was another kind of mission; however, unlike the one I had with Persona…" he chuckled once again, "I was hoping for _it_ to happen more _often_."

--- FIN ---

**

* * *

A/N: _This is a quite long one-shot indeed. Hope you like it as much as I do (grinning). At the moment, I am in the process of making other one-shots for Gakuen Alice. I hope I can finish writing them immediately (sweating)._**

**P.S.** _I am currently working on a series with a title "Cursing Love." The first story is still ongoing and I hope I can finish it ASAP and continue with the second story. I will be more than happy if you guys could spare your time to read it and give me your comments as well (blushing)._


End file.
